


Bitter Memories

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [19]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: It was an offhanded comment with a loaded past. Takes place S01EP07





	Bitter Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhhhh. I have ships for days y'all and I'm starting with this rarepair!

_ “I wrote to her but she never answered.” _

It had been an offhand remark, a quick mention and nothing more. She didn’t give away how hurt she was about it, it’s not why her niece and friends were here for. And even if they weren’t, it wasn’t for Glimmer to wrap her head around. Castaspella knew when she wrote those letters that it be a very low percentage that Angella would write back, let alone read the letters. What was left to say? What could be said?

The things that she wanted to speak about happened years ago and Angella made it perfectly clear that she didn’t want to talk about them.

_ “It’s best that it stay where it is. In the past.”  _ Angella said.  _ “Castaspella, I-we can’t. _ ”

Her wrist still burned in memory of how light and firm Angella’s hand gasped it. The memory so vivid in her mind: the way Angella stared at her, so regretful and sad; the aching evidence of a what if; the burning need to disregard what the winged woman was trying to tell her and kiss her instead. They had been so close, Castaspella could’ve did just that: kiss her. Even with Angella saying no, her face betrayed her; the way her eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly, the way her eyes stranded to her lips. . .

Castaspella closed her eyes tight, wishing away the memory. It still hurt, everything in the past that dealt with  _ her  _ always did, but that particular one left an ache. She hated it for the fact alone that it was the last time, that she ever saw Angella again. Glimmer had to be 6 or 7 years old, it had been 4 years since Micah had been killed. They had grieve together over their lost, and comfort, well. . .Angella was quick to be at her side but when Castaspella had attempted it, the immortal would flee before she could open her mouth.

That time period wasn’t necessarily the time where they fell in love, no that had happened earlier, a very brief affair, but more of a reinvention of what they initially thought about each other. Now that Casta wasn’t that smitten teen that thought that Angella could do no wrong, she began to notice that was more to Queen, her flaws and all. And still, she loved the Queen. But she never said those words to her, and now, she wonder if they would’ve made a difference at all.

Castaspella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. For whatever reason, the eclipse made her nostalgic, a masochist that love reliving a past that she could no longer benefit from. What good was those what ifs and impossible scenarios, and if she couldn’t achieve them? Angella made it very clear that she didn’t want to pursue whatever this was, didn’t want to see her again. And who was she to deny her Queen?


End file.
